


Rock and a Hard Place

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic [45]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sharpiesgal prompted in the <i>Fandoms-of-One</i> theme: Enterprise, Archer/Trip, stuck between a rock and a hard place</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock and a Hard Place

He knew when he told Phlox to use the Lyssarian larvae it was wrong. He knew it. But what he needed was Trip and he was willing to do anything if it meant Trip lived. T'Pol had tried to talk to him about it, talk him out of it and he'd used the excuse of Enterprise, but in reality it was him that needed Trip, his best friend, his lover. 

As Sim grew and he learned things about his friend he hadn't known before and he came to like the copy of his lover and that didn't make his decision any easier.


End file.
